


Not of Importants

by Ambercreek



Category: Destiny (Video Game)
Genre: Drabbles, F/F, Minor Injuries, Non Verbal Characters, Vault of Glass
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-12
Updated: 2017-11-28
Packaged: 2018-08-30 15:06:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8537728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ambercreek/pseuds/Ambercreek
Summary: The Adventures of Fireteam Ghosthunt





	1. Blake

Blake’s eyes strained underneath the light as she continued to read at the data pad. She doesn’t recall the last time she ate, slept, even left the archives. This wasn't enough, all this information and it still was never enough.

So many fireteams have been trying for months now to crack open the Vault’s - they won't budge - they never did.

The Vanguard aren't doing much to help. Though, the Warlock knows Cayde is up to something - scratching for it. Every time it’s brought up in conversation or in passing,  there is a certain twitch he does, like when a hunter is charging arc energy to its blade.

Even he wants a shot of opening those doors.

“None of this is working.” The Awoken Guardian hissed as she threw down the data pad, rubbing at her eyes. They stung.

 _“Maybe you should take a break, get some sleep?”_ Her Ghost popped into view hovering over her left shoulder.

 _‘No’._ She wanted to say. _‘Not until I can find a way - until I can get the right answer.’_

“Maybe you’re right.” _Dammit._

The chair legs screech as she stands up, feeling a slight numbness in her legs that she doesn’t remember feeling. Grabbing the tossed data pad and tucking it under her arm as she finally headed for the archive doors.

The Warlock wasn’t expecting it to be broad daylight when stepping out into the Main Plaza of the Tower. She brought up the data pad to help block out the sunlight. Glaring out into the small crowd of Guardians. Just how many days have past?

“Hope you’d found everything you are looking for.” A voice spoke up. Blake’s eyes had finally adjusted to the flux of light. She turned to the side where she had an idea where the voice was coming from.

“Still nothing yet, why is there still so little on the Vex network, Rahool?” The Cryptarch just gave a half-hearted shrug.

“There used to be more, but after Osiris left, he took all his research with him.”

The Warlock gave out a defeated sigh and lowered her head slightly. She remembers hearing about him, but all of them seemed like weird shady rumors. A small voice in the shadows covered by the loud chattering of others.

  
“Well, I’m going to get some rest, see you in a week.” Blake slugged herself away from the Cryptarch giving a small nod and a lazy wave as she headed back towards her room.


	2. Apollo and Kreeios

_“Kreeios!”_ Shouted out over empty space of the Cosmodrome, mechanical, but not the sort of metallic sound that would come from an Exo’s jaw, no it was lighter as if the voice was drifted on fluffy metal clouds, and if that metal cloud was ready to burst at any moment with thunder and lightning and rain.

The Titan cackles maniacally, turning on heels to have his face bump right into the chest of a much larger Titan’s. White glowing eyes look up to meet the others face or the helmet to be precise. With a face covered in a helmet, there was no denying that a much stern expression laid beneath. The void energy swirls around his being like smoke and ink.

Hovering to the Titan’s side floated a Ghost, shell gray, black, and purple camo. Sharing the same aura of his Guardian.

“Oh, hello Apollo, Cheeder.” The Titan steps back to give the pair a bow, also to give him some breathing room from the cracklin' void.

 _“What happened to our sparrow?”_ Cheeder - the one who shouted before - asked. Gliding to get their frame up to Kreeios’ face. Artificial blue meeting white.

“Yeah, about that.” The Awoken Guardian paws in embarrassment at the back of his neck. Apollo stood - unmoving, standing like marble statues as seen on the Sinks of Venus. Giving a grunt of un-amusement rumbled the back of his throat, effect reciprocating in the Ghost.

 _“Kreeios.”_ The Ghost voice lowered, threatening, the cloud was seconds away from bursting.

“So, there _might_ have been a match between me and Lyn over a game of ‘Sparrow Jousting’ and I _might_ have used your sparrow in the meantime.” Magenta skin flushed a darker purple, flashing white pointed teeth in attempts to seem apologetic, hands shooting up to protect himself from the hits he knows as well are going to collide into his face at any moment.

Yet a Disintegrating punch never comes, the void light still waves in the air, now lessening, retreating by the seconds back into the other Guardian.The Ghost sigh, losing their edge also.

_“We talked about this -”_

“I know, be more responsible, stop being so childish, you don’t need to tell me twice Cheeder.” Kreeios brushes the light pink bangs out of his face, only to have it fall back into its original place once more.

 _“Apparently I do because you never learn, you’ve risen for 10 years, yet you still act like a kinderguardian.”_ The Titan bristles at the words, thin eyebrows knitting together.

“Hey, If I wanted a lecture I would have asked it from Dan!” Solar danced around his fist in a short fiery burst. Apollo grunts and Cheeder looks at him. The Awoken never got the weird bond they shared, the Ghost being able to understand all the grunts and growls that came from the mute human’s unmoving jaw.

Cheeder looks back to The Guardian, the threat level has completely diminished into the bitter winter winds of the Cosmodrome.

 _“Apologies for the way I’ve acted, I might have let my anger get the better of me, slightly_ _.”_ Kreeios crackles, leaning over as laughter ripples from his chest.

“A little bit of an understatement, but apologies accepted.”

“And, sorry about completely demolishing your sparrow Apollo, I’ll see with Amanda if I can get you a new one, Sparrow League is coming up and I still need to kick your ass from last year's race.” Apollo growls, not one of intimidation, yet light and hearty.

_“He said ‘Like to see you try’.”_


	3. Pilot and Lyn

_'Going up'_ might not have been an appropriate choice of words when it resulted in her head smacked right into the exposed metal beam mid-blink. Had it not been for the convenience of the helmet, her head might have been split in two.

"And what have we learned?" Pilot-48 almost had a shade of amusement in his tone, it was surprising that the Exo could express any kind of emotion at all!

"Don't blink while inside." The Hunter shrunk as she spoke. The Warlock nods and leans forward.

"Take off your helmet, I want to see how badly you've injured yourself this time." Lyn nodded and pressed the button from inside the helmet. It hissed quietly while she pried the helmet off of her head. Short unkempt blonde hair fell on her face.

"You know, you don't need to keep doing this," The hunter held back a painful yelp from passing her lips when Pilot-48 gently poked around the small bruise that started to form on the top of her head.

"We have Ghosts, they can patch us up."

"A day may come where we no longer have ghosts, a day where we are forced to come to terms with our own mortality and that we won't have a healing factor to instantly heal our wounds." Lyn would have stuck her tongue out in mocking. If she did, there would have been the possibility of her biting it off when the disinfecting solution was poured onto the wound.

The pair sits in silence as the Warlock pulls an ice pack (it was just a cloth rag full of snow) out of the medical kit, handing it over to the Hunter.

"That should stop the swelling." Lyn just rolled her eyes and placed the ice pack on the crown of her head. Already starting to feel the relief of the burning pain. 

The Exo Warlock sat down next to the hunter and the two them just sat in silence for a while, watching as snow lightly drifts downwards. The nearly collapsed building used as a shelter.

Lyn didn't get how the other could see if he didn't have eyes, maybe a question for another time. 

"I haven't heard from your sister in a while," The Warlock starts, "How is she doing?"

"You know Eve, doing her own thing, keeping me out of the loop, you know, the usual." She softly chuckles.

Pilot was never the one for conversations, he rarely talked as it is. So Lyn brings it upon herself to just speak for the two of them, going on about anything that would keep the space between them from being quiet. Lyn was never a fan of quiet.


	4. Eve

Eve watched as the void curled around her hand and thinks. 'What the hell?' The second thought was 'Is this supposed to hurt this badly?' 

Did Warlocks feel an ache when they called upon the void? 

Did Titan's wince in agony as they drive down their Ward?

This is something she should ask Apollo and Blake later. How do other Guardian's deal with the void?

The Hunter rests her eyes and breathes deeply, in through her nose, out through her mouth. 

She pulls back the bow and lets the arrow fly. It makes impact with a tree a good 50 miles away from her. Void swirled in a ball of light for a minute before disappearing. Leaving in its wake was a good size hole in the trunk of the tree. 

There was still a burning sensation that crawled up her arm.


	5. Blake and Ember

Ember is awake at the crack of dawn when she feels her Ghost nudging at her cheek. Using her free hand to swat him away. Giving out a grumbled 'I'm awake.' in reply.

It's not like she could to move if she wanted to anyway. Because there is a deep sleep Awoken sprawled across her. Arms and legs wrapped around the Titan side, face buried into the crook of her neck.

The titan attempts to roll to the other end of the bed, but it felt like Blake's grip grew tighter, obviously aware that she has no plans of letting go of her girlfriend so soon.

“You need to leave?” It comes out as a mumbled question as Blake's half awake brain attempts to form words.

"Unfortunately," Is the hushed reply as Ember settles a kiss on the Warlock's forehead, getting another set of half-coherent thoughts from the other.

"Come home safe." And Blake let her grip go. "Promise," Ember replied as she peeled herself out of the very warm bed.

It's always good to have someone to come home too.


End file.
